Comment j'ai sombré
by Wenash
Summary: Morgan Phlavime est un jeune sorcier de seize ans étudiant à Poudlard en sixième année. Issu d'une famille de sang purs, le jeune homme vit avec les traditions familiales, restant uniquement avec les autres élèves de Serpentard, ses camarades. Cet élève vivant dans son monde et ses idées va vite être entraîné dans ses envies et idées, les plus sombres possible ...


**Alors voilà le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction (en gros ... le tout début du début) ! Donc, cette fiction est tournée vers un de mes personnages, Morgan, un élève de sixième année étudiant à Poudlard et ce chapitre est le commencement de sa nouvelle vie, une vie qui va basculer du jour au lendemain. **

**DISCLAIMER : Tous l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, le scénario est de moi tout comme Morgan. **

**Et au passage, merci à La plume rouge sans qui ... et bien, je serai encore en train de me demander si je poste ou non. **

**RATING : Et bien ... pour ce chapitre, K+.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

_Morgan, jeune homme âgé de seize ans, est un étudiant de Poudlard appartenant à la maison Serpentard. Il a intégré l'école comme presque tous les résidents, à l'âge de onze ans et dès qu'il passa les portes, il savait déjà ce que le chapeau magique allait lui annoncer. Déjà de par sa volonté, Morgan voulait Serpentard, ses frères y avaient tous été et il aurait été la honte de la famille s'il s'était retrouvé mêlé aux élèves des autres maisons. Il faut dire qu'ayant une famille de Sang Pur très conservatrice, il préférait rester avec ceux de sa « race supérieure ». Les années passèrent, Morgan se perfectionnait sans cesse, recherchant toujours l'excellence et la perfection. Il pouvait passer des nuits sans dormir, allongé sous sa couette et lisant, lisant et lisant tous les livres de sorts qu'il trouvait. S'il était souvent admiré pour ses capacités et sa réussite ou pour son physique puisque certains trouvaient qu'il avait assez de chance de ce côté-là de par ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu azur, Morgan ne se mêlait que très rarement aux conversations de ses camarades, les trouvant sans intérêt._

_Mais, sous le Morgan sage et lisse, on peut découvrir un jeune homme au caractère tumultueux, qui aime s'amuser du malheur des autres, élaborer des plans et toujours être maître de la situation ; en effet, il a horreur de ne plus avoir le contrôle, de ne pouvoir agir à sa guise. Alors… dans cette école emplie d'élèves à manipuler, de professeurs à malmener, comment résister ? _

- Que faire d'intéressant dans ce monde d'ennui…

Morgan parcourait la salle commune de Serpentard, cherchant désespérément la moindre chose qui pourrait tromper son ennui... Un élève à martyriser, un quelconque sort à jeter à ses camarades… Non, décidément, il n'y avait personne. Cela s'expliquait facilement ; en effet, ce matin même, Griffondor jouait la demi-finale face à Poufsouffle, l'événement de ce mois de mai. Mais le Quidditch restait un sport bien stupide à ses yeux ; s'envoyer la balle comme des bourrins et faire les idiots sur des balais… sans intérêt majeur.

Les couloirs étaient sans bruit, comme si tous les élèves s'étaient évaporés d'un coup, qu'ils avaient disparu. Les salles de classe étaient fermées. Rien à faire.

Morgan attrapa son manteau sombre, ses gants nacrés avant de sortir de la salle commune sans jeter un regard derrière. Quand il sortait seul, les quelques objets qu'il emportait étaient sa baguette, sa précieuse baguette en bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon, un peu d'argent sait-on jamais et son collier avec comme symbole, le blason de sa famille, les Phlavime. Le jeune homme traversa toute l'école afin de sortir dehors. Le temps était lourd et l'orage approchait… on pouvait le sentir. Les nuages noirs se faisaient menaçants, et Morgan pouvait entendre les cris des élèves admirant leurs modèles au loin. Il marcha le long du petit chemin menant à Pré-au-lard, peut-être que là-bas trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant… Mais il en doutait.

Les quelques maisons commencèrent à se dessiner au loin, devenant de plus en plus précises. C'était le seul endroit où Morgan pouvait espérer ne pas être importuner par des jeunes élèves. Il y avait de l'animation, il faut dire que par ce genre de temps, très peu de sorciers restaient cloîtrés chez eux, préférant profiter des rayons de soleil et des températures agréables. Mais ce que recherchait Morgan était tout le contraire de l'agitation du village ; en effet, comme à ses habitudes, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, sa dernière acquisition de la bibliothèque sur le bras, un livre sur les sorts de protections. Une bonne idée de s'instruire sur ce sujet puisque Morgan était plutôt du genre à apprendre un maximum de connaissances sur les sortilèges d'attaques. C'est donc le nez plongé dans sa lecture que le jeune homme resta ainsi pendant deux heures, dévorant les chapitres un à un et surtout, qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer.

Déjà sept heures… l'heure de rentrer. Morgan ferma son livre d'un geste sec et se leva, s'apprêtant à faire demi tour… sauf qu'à ce moment, une lueur rouge apparut au niveau de la forêt, ce n'était pas normal. Morgan observait cet étrange spectacle, se demandant quelle était l'origine de cette lumière. Elle n'avait rien de naturel, du moins, Morgan n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène. Il aurait très bien pu partir mais… c'était trop intrigant. Et lui, toujours en soif de savoir n'avait qu'une idée en tête : s'approcher.

Il escalada doucement et discrètement la barrière car, un jeune de seize ans qui se promène étrangement à cette heure… eh bien paraît forcément suspect. Il avança avec prudence, s'éloignant de plus en plus du village et la lumière rougeoyante ne faiblissait pas. C'était comme s'il devait savoir, comme s'il ne pouvait y échapper. Les pas s'enchaînèrent et la lisière de la forêt se rapprochait dangereusement. Mais bon, il devait savoir, alors… eh bien de toute façon, vu le nombre de sorts qu'il connaissait, il devrait sûrement s'en sortir sans aucun problème. La lueur apparaissait bien entre les arbres, c'était comme si elle l'appelait… comme s'il ne pouvait se soustraire à cette attraction. Morgan s'enfonçait doucement dans cette noirceur où seule sa cible brillait. Les arbres menaçants ne lui faisaient pas vraiment d'effet, tout son esprit était concentré sur son but, l'origine de cette lumière.

Morgan savait qu'il était tout proche… elle était presque aveuglante à présent et quand enfin il contourna l'arbre d'où la lueur provenait… rien. Plus rien. Morgan ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il n'y avait plus rien. Il se baissa et posa sa main au sol, tâtonnant… c'était impossible… il chercha pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que sa main ne trouve… quelque chose. C'était comme une pierre… mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait été travaillée. Sa baguette était comme à son habitude, glissée contre lui à l'aide de la ceinture de son pantalon et il n'eut aucun mal à la sortir dans le noir.

- _Lumos_…

La lumière blanche jaillit et éclaira les alentours… Morgan dut attendre plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et vaincre la luminosité. Et l'objet dans sa main lui apparut enfin, une pierre de couleur jais, avec… quelques rainures mais qui n'avaient aucun sens…

Que devait-il comprendre ? Rien… sûrement une simple sculpture abandonnée mais étrangement, Morgan ne la remit pas à sa place, il la glissa dans la poche de son manteau, ne pouvant tout simplement pas la laisser là.

C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait guider par son instinct plutôt que sa raison, d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi une simple lueur avait fait que pour la première fois, il ne rentre pas à l'heure au risque d'être puni, sermonné… non pas que ce soit inhabituel chez nombre d'élèves mais pas lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'attirance ? Voilà la question qui turlupinait Morgan et il savait qu'elle allait rester dans son esprit…

* * *

**Donc, c'était ma première et je sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre alors ... je continuerai pour toujours m'améliorer. **


End file.
